poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (RQBBS0.2AFP)
This is how the ending goes in Ryan's Quest: Birth By Sleep 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage. Brian and Stewie are lying the ground in Destiny Island Aqua: Brian: (They look at the Stars) Aqua: Brian: (They saw drop of Light) Aqua: Then Destiny Island has disappeared and they fell into Darkness All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Aqua: (Meanwhile) (Stealth Elf and her friends are lying at the ground in Canterlot High) Stealth Elf: (They look at the stars) Jet-Vac: Stealth Elf: (They saw drops of light) Pop Fizz: (Canterlot High has disappeared) All: May our hearts be our guiding key. Stealth Elf: Yen Sid's Tower Zig (Zig and Sharko): We thought.... we heard their voices in the distance. Cody Fairbrother: They sacrificed themselves to save us? Riku: Mickey: We have to respect their choice. Riku: Cody: You couldn't given us a choice. Riku: Optimus Prime: We know. Yen Sid: Do not be rash, Riku and Cody. As Mickey and Optimus told you clearly in their stories, reaching the realm of darkness the first time was not a simple task. And even if we had found a way back in, regrettably none of us possessed the necessary means to bring Aqua and friends back out safely. So I forbade Optimus and friends from telling you, let alone going after them. Cody Fairbrother: Why keep that a secret? Yen Sid: That much is obvious. If not you and Riku, then certainly Ryan and Sora would have staged a reckless attempt at rescue. Sharko: But, right now, we can help Brian, Aqua and friends. You and us. We are going to find them! Riku: Yeah! Count me in! Cody: It's because Ryan would see me when we find them. If that's a crime, then book me. Zig: Yeah. Kairi: Who are this new Cody and Riku and where's the old ones? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Where are they? Cody: New us? Kairi: Yeah. chuckles You two are more like Ryan and Sora. Cody: Are we be flattered? I had the type of stuff. Riku: Kairi: Peter Griffin: Master Yen Sid. We came here because we want to help. Meg Griffin: What do we do? Yen Sid: I have entrusted Evil Ryan's mentor, the wizard Merlin to oversee the training for our new Keyblade wielders, yourself, Kairi, Stan Smith, his family, Bob Belcher, his family and Lea. Stan Smith: Who is this Lea? Mickey: He means Axel. Kairi: What!? Zig: He's a human now. He even rescued Ryan and Sora for us. Sharko: Zig's right. You can trust him. Zig: C'mon, friends. Let's go. But, first. We have to find an entrance to the realm of darkness. Yen Sid: Zig, take these along with you and your friends. The three good fairies asked that you be presented with them. suitcases appears Yen Sid: They are new vestments which will shield the lot of you from the darkness. Zig and friends: Thank you, Master. Zig: Ok then. Shall we? Optimus: Autobots, roll out. Riku and their friends leave. Later Sci-Ryan: Ok, Sora. Start talking. Goofy: You and Ryan were gone a long time. Crash: What were you doing, mate? Sora: Heh heh heh. Secret. opens the door Ryan: We're back! [ Sora: Huh? Just us? Ryan: Well. Better late then ever. Yen Sid: The others all had important work to do. So I sent them on their way. Sora: Ryan: Well, it's your fault we missed them. Sora: It is not, Ryan. I just like to say good-bye to all my friends. Sci-Ryan: Then do it faster! looks at Sci-Ryan Sora: Ryan and I are here now, right? Yen Sid: We have matters to discuss. Sora: Hmm? Sci-Ryan: What? Yen Sid: In order to defeat Xehanort, there are allies we must gather, acting now to rouse them from their slumber. We have discussed this before, Sora. [ Sora nods] Yen Sid: Your, Crash's, Sci-Ryan's and Ryan's Mark of Mastery exam was conducted in the hopes you would acquire the power to wake them. However, the darkness nearly took control over Ryan and you, and both your grasps of your new abilities leaves much to be desired. and Sora gasps Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ending scenes